There are a number of products that purport to provide an individual with physical and mental benefits when consumed. These products are often packaged as solid snack foods or as drinks and are consumed by individuals wanting to quickly increase and/or maintain their physical energy and mental alertness in particular situations. For example, students may take the products to study for longer periods, athletes may consume them to train or compete and employees may take them during the work day.
However, these products may include undesirable amounts of calories due to, for example, the inclusion of sugars, and/or may provide an unpleasant taste and/or may fail to provide sufficient physical and mental benefits for an adequate period of time. Moreover, consumers continually desire palatable, unique and healthy formulations. Accordingly, there is a need for improved edible compositions that provide consumers with benefits such as increased energy and alertness.